User talk:Skdhjf/Archive 3
Template:Review Hi Tatooine. I was just wondering whether you could show me how to make spaces in the Template:Review where the User information is (the section where the things like 'Age Group' and 'Joined' are) at Brick Reviews. If you don't understand what I'm trying to say then I'm really sorry. I'm no good at explaining things. :P Thanks, kind regards. 19:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) QCG Hi, I would recommend that you request to be a member of the QCG. 22:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hm.....I didn't do anything to your archive.....matter of fact, I forgot you just got a new talk page. O_o 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 16:58, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Weird.Maybe I did.....But I don't think..... :) 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 19:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Wait.....those messages were posted on this page. :P I posted those here, and I didn't just move them here.... xD I was right, I didn't do anything. :P I even went and checked. :) 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 20:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin * Hey, I've applied admin rights to your account :D (just passing through and saw you write that on BP:URR, and not sure if cjc's around). Congratulations on being a new admin :) 03:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :*Congrats on being the next admin. 03:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::*Congratulations, Tatooine! I know you'll be a great admin. =D 03:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::*Thanks you all.:) 04:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) *Congraaaaaatz, etc. 14:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Per Mr. Datz. :D 14:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats on being the next admin! Per…them Berrybrick talk ''-- "Berry Has Come To Warn You Sir."'' 18:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks again.:) 19:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! 19:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template:Review In regards to Template:Review, I was meaning to ask whether you could make a bigger space between Country: Age Group: Sex: etc... so that it is easier to read. I'm really sorry about not being able to explain it very well at all - something I need to improve on. Kind regards. :) 20:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Delelte Hello, an article seems to not be designed by LEGO. You may consider deleting it: LEGO Tyre Charm Delete Image Hi can you delete this image. There is a duplicate. 23:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post Delete Hi may you please delete my blog posts. 17:36, May 1, 2011 (UTC) BOTM? I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but didn't the NHL nom had an oppose resulting in only five supports, being even with the others? 19:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Minifigure Article Image I see you found the same website that i did. Page 63 is all I could find, along with page 62. --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 21:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) *SOCK PUPPETS WOO! Just kiddin.--CollectableMinifig4Scientist 21:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Violation Does this signature violate the policy: [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 00:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yeah, could you please help make it? I'm not sure I can make it on one line. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 00:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Btw, Congrats on Admin. One less thing on your to-do list. :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 00:16, May 2, 2011 (UTC) It's not a template. :P http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110501210449/legouniverse/images/7/7a/Sig1.png 22:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Does this work?http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110501210527/legouniverse/images/8/89/Sig2.png Actally ask Sim533 to try to get one for me. He knows how.http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110501210527/legouniverse/images/8/89/Sig2.png 22:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Too small.http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110501210527/legouniverse/images/8/89/Sig2.png 22:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Seriously! :P IDK how to make one template on a line. :P I'll try. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] Oh yeah if you get rid of my sig YOUR HACKING MY ACCOUNT!http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110501210527/legouniverse/images/8/89/Sig2.png 23:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC) @Flex: He's an admin, and the site`s rules say you can't so.....I'll testify against you, not him. :P But, I'll wait until my sig is fixed before I go blaming anyone else.... [[User:1999bug| '''1999bug ]] 23:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar Issue Sorry 'bout the issue with the barnstars. Check out my blog for what I thought about them. -Grovyle4life Keep on Editing Brickipedians!] 16:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I voted on the poll. Ps. It'd be appreciated if you'd fix my signature, so it's one line or whatever's wrong. :) [[User:1999bug| 1999bug ]] 20:46, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! ;D [[User:1999bug| 1999bug ]] 21:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ! Has no-one given you a Barnstar yet? Wow.. ...Half Way out of the Dark... 22:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, you definitely deserve it! ...Half Way out of the Dark... 22:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) question: i put some information on the wiki, and someone deleted that, an now i can`t put information any more on that article. Twp 16:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC)twp QCG Member Congrats, you are now a member of the Crown Knights. 04:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Carver473 said Hi (I guess. :P) It's currently pending that I contacted you from an "anonymous" website (He thinks I know you for real.) And he wants you to go comment on his page (I guess he meant an LU creation or MLN.) [[User:1999bug| 1999bug ]] 18:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:'''Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:?? Yup. He sure did! :) [[User:1999bug| '''1999bug ]] 18:35, May 8, 2011 (UTC) He probably meant his newest one. He just said his "Page" and you can't really do anything like that on mln. He said it on the one with the easter egg (It's a movie). [[User:1999bug| 1999bug ]] 18:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) *Neva mind, I already found it.:P 18:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: x6 Okay. Btw, just so you know, I didn't change the barnstar`s code, just the one awarded to you. :P [[User:1999bug| 1999bug ]] 19:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, How did you do it? The title says it all. P.S. Have you read my story? -User:Kingpinn2 Yeah, I'd like to know how you did it too. Also..what was wrong with it? ...Half Way out of the Dark... 21:32, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Are you addicted to sock puppets? :P [[User:1999bug| 1999bug ]] 22:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) PID, huh?! :P 22:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I might-as-well give you the 1999bug smiley, too. :) 23:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) It hapened again! Please tell me how to fix the comment thing on my blog. -User:Kingpinn2 Wiki Activity Hi Tatooine, Is it just me, or is the Wiki Activity page messed up or something? Just wondering, since almost every recent edit vanished... Sincerely, 02:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Check and you'll know why. Also, I'd suggest that you use that page instead; it is much better for experienced users such as yourself. 02:07, May 11, 2011 (UTC)